naruto el hijo del espcio y el tiempo
by dios22
Summary: El universo es algo extraño muchos creen que hay más q un universo y cientos de dimensiones. Hay otros que creen que no es un solo un universos sino un multiverso con miles sino millones de universos diferentes. Y ahí otros de mente cerrada que solo creen que son los únicos en el universo… aquí es donde comienza nuestra historia. calsificacion M por si acaso
1. Chapter 1

Prologo I

(El nacimmiento)

El universo es algo extraño muchos creen que ahí más q un universo y cientos de dimensiones. Ahí otros que creen que no es un solo un universos sino un multiverso con miles sino millones de universos diferentes. Y ahí otros de mente cerrada que solo creen que son los únicos en el universo… aquí es donde comienza nuestra historia.

En el universo uno que fue el primer universo en ser creado y es de donde derivan todos los demás universos y dimensiones. En un planeta q se encuentra justo en el centro de todo cuyo nombre se perdió hace un millo de años cuando fue creado, pero nos referiremos a él como el planeta Kishimoto que actualmente las placas tectónicas muestran que solo posee un solo continente y algunas islas dispersas alrededor del mundo, este solo continente que se le conoce como el continente elemental que es habitado por la especie dominante en este planeta que se llaman assassins esta es una especie que tienen forma humana y normalmente actúan como humanos lo que los diferencia de los humanos es su capacidad de utilizar la energía base del universo el chakra… en fin.

El continente elemental se encuentra sub dividido en cinco grandes países y muchos otros más pequeños estos se hacen llamar las naciones elementales dentro de los cinco grandes países ahí lo que se le cono ce como las cinco grandes aldeas ninjas, en el país del viento y su aldea ninja sunagakure no sato, en el país del agua mizugakure no sato, en el país de la piedra iwagakure no sato, en el país del rayo kumogakure no sato y en el país del fuego habita la aldea ninja más fuerte konohagakure no sato y es aquí donde comienza nuestra historia… quizás

Dentro de los muros de konoha se puede ver una aldea muy pacifica donde hay un gran mercado, una zona residencial, se puede ver grandes bosques que rodean toda la aldea, una montaña con 4 rostros tallados en piedra y un enorme zorro de nueve colas rodeados con cadenas doradas que parecen inmovilizarlo, también hay algunos conejos y perritos… un momento hay **un enorme zorro de nueve colas rodeados con cadenas doradas q parecen inmovilizarlo que demonios significa esto… **Veamos que está pasando.

Hay un hombre rubio vestido con el uniforme estándar para un jounin de la aldea de la hoja que consiste en una camisa negra un pantalón igual de negro que llega hasta los tobillos y un chaleco verde, pero este hombre por encima de toda esta vestimenta llevaba una gabardina blanca con bordes de llamas naranjas en justo en el centro de la espalda estaba escrito en canji "Cuarto hokage" lo que le permite reconocerlo como el cuarto líder de la aldea de la hoja, esta hombre estaba cargando un bebe rubio igual que él lo cual posiblemente su hijo, junto a ellos hay una mujer pelirroja, que debido al parecido y en la forma en cómo se veía ella es la madre del niño en los brasos de l niño y al parecer también es la responsable de las cadenas que aprisionan al zorro al parecer ellos están hablando de algo…

"No Minato no te dejare q hagas algo como eso a mi hijo" dice la mujer pelirroja al cuarto hokage quien ahora sabemos su nombre es Minato

"No hay otra opción Kushina, voy a sellar una parte del kyubi en mi con el Shiki Fuinn y sellare la otra parte del demonio dentro de Naruto nuestro hijo con el sello de los ocho triagramas" Dijo Minato a la pelirroja Kushina jadeando de cansancio por la pelea que sostuvo con el zorro.

"Pero sabe lo difícil q será no podemos hacerle eso a nuestro hijo" dice kushina con la voz fatigada y llena de angustia.

"Lo sé pero confió en que el pueblo lo mire como un héroe por q eso es lo que es un héroe con los salvara del kyubi" dice Minato en tono solemne, el hace unos sellos de mano y aparece una altar de sellado en donde el pone al niño y hace algunos selos mas donde invoca al shinigami q mete la mano por su espalda y sale por su estómago y atrapa la mitad del poder de zorro y lo sella dentro de él.

"**¿Qué es eso? Planean sellarme en ese mocoso no lo permitiré" **dice el zorro gigante que a pesar de haberse encogido drásticamente por que le quitaron la mitad de su poder aún era bastante grande, y debido a la reducción de tamaño las cadenas q lo ataban se aflojaron y pudo liberar una de sus garras y con esa ataco al niño con intención de matarlo… una lluvia de sangre se podía ver desde todas partes… Los espectadores q veían desde detrás de la barrera entre ellos un anciano con una armadura de batalla negra quien era el tercer hokague hiruzen sarutobi miraban horrorisados lo que estaba ocurriendo.

"¿Él está bien?" dijo kushina entrecortadamente debido a que una de las uñas del gigantesco zorro la estaba atravesando por el estómago.

"Si él está bien" Respondió Minato que estaba en la misma situación que ella, ambos protegiendo a su hijo con su cuerpo para que el ataque del zorro no le hiciera daño… eso es ser un gran padre.

De pronto el bebe empeso a llorar y un mientras sus padres se despedían y sellaban al zorro dentro de su ser algo que solo el podía ver ocurrió en el cielo, una gran grieta dividía el cielo era como si desgarrara la misma tela de la realidad, como si el universo mismo estaría colapsando del otro lado y de esa grieta una especie de energía de color dorado que parecía arena o polvo de oro salio de ella y viajo hasta el niño, un evento que nadie vio y que el único testigo no podría incluso recordar… quizás.

Al momento en el que el sellado termino la extraña energía dorada estaba completamente dentro del niño. Cuando los pades del niño murieron y la barrera de cadenas se rompió, el anciano Sarutobi Hiruzen se acercó al bebe que aun lloraba y a los cuerpos de los padres del niño…

Cargo al pequeño y lo consoló "ya, ya, ya, ya, tranquilo todo va a estar bien duerme un poco por que las cosas no van hacer fáciles desde ahora" dijo el en un tono solemne, triste y con algo de preocupación.

El niño después de eso cerró los ojos y se quedó dormido, pero lo que nadie vio fue un pequeño destello de la energía dorada que se pudo haber visto en sus ojos un instante antes de que se cerraran.

Hola amigos este mi primer intento de hacer un fanfiction, asi que no sean tan duros en las comentarios conmigo aunque acepto criticas contructivas, de todas forma espero les guste este primer prologo, y pronto publicare la seguna parte...


	2. Chapter 2

Descargo de responsabilidad: Aunque me gustaría, no me pertenece Naruto ni ninguno de los elementos anime manga o de otras series utilizados en esta historia.

"Personas hablando"

(Personas hablando)

Capitulo uno

Personas increíbles, situaciones increíbles

*5 años después del ataque del kyubi*

Durante esto 5 años todo en la aldea de la hoja ha sido bastante normal, la reconstrucción del pueblo se terminó para mitad del segundo año, y los habitantes del pueblo volvieron a su vida relativamente tranquila, aunque hay algunos cambios reconocibles, como el que Sarutobi Hiruzen el tercer hokague tuvo que volver al puesto tras la muerte de su sucesor... Pero en realidad la aldea es increíblemente pacifica, ahora mismo estamos a media tarde en el pueblo puede mirarse a los civiles caminando en las calles y al ninja ocasional pasando por encima de los tejados, se puede ver al anciano hokague viendo a su pueblo desde la ventana de su oficina en la torre hokague, al parecer está hablando con alguien veamos que está pasando. Veamos que está pasando allí.

"No pueden culparlo por las cosas que hace él es un niño curioso que solo quiere aprender, pero aun así es un niño al cual le gustan los juegos" dice el anciano hokague con una voz compresiva y paternal a las personas que están con él en la oficina.

"Pero Hiruzen esto no puede seguir así sus bromas tienen a todo el pueblo en la punta de los pies, literalmente después de la última broma que hizo en la que lleno de tachuelas el suelo de las carreteras del pueblo" dice Homura Mitokado unos de los ancianos concejeros y anteriormente compañero de equipo del hokague en sus días de juventud con voz angustiosa y nerviosa.

"Él tiene razón Hiruzen hay que hacer algo para detenerlo" dio Koharu Utatane la otra concejera y también en su mejor momento compañera de equipo del hokague y de Mitokado.

"Los entiendo pero ustedes entenderán que la única manera de detenerlo es que aprenda cosas nuevas lea libros o algo así y como ustedes sabrán ni siquiera se le permite pasar a la biblioteca del pueblo sin que lo golpeen" dice el hokague la última parte con mucho pesar ya que le duele ver que mucha gente no puede distinguir la diferencia ente un prisionero y su carcelero.

"Lo sabemos pero tu muy bien sabes que nosotros no podemos hacer nada, desde que la información de que él era el jinchuriki se filtró todo el pueblo o al menos la mayoría lo odia." Dijo con algo de pesar la vieja concejera.

"Lo sé, y lo peor es que él es un niño prodigio de los que solo nacen una vez cada 100 años, su capacidad de aprender es a falta de mejor palabra increíble, capaz de aprender a leer y escribir a tan solo 3 años de edad y ahora capaz de leer libros tan avanzados que ni siquiera los enseñamos en la academia, matemáticas, ciencias e historia son tan solo una de las pocas áreas en las que se concentra." Dijo el viejo concejero con asombro y orgullo en su voz.

"Si como él dice siempre él es un ¨Sabio impresionante¨" dijo Sarutobi con un poco de humor en su voz.

*TocToc * sonó la puerta del despacho del hokague.

"Pase" ordeno hiruzen.

"Buenas tarde honorable hokague, consejeros, es una emergencia "dice un poco exaltada y sin aliento la secretaria del hokague.

"Que ocurre" dice el hokague con calma demostrando así que ya está acostumbrado a este tipo de cosas.

"Es él es Naruto de nuevo a pintado el monumento hokague y ahora tiene a un escuadrón ANBU detrás de él" dijo la secretaria con algo de exasperación.

"Ok está bien Mary tráiganlo a mi oficina cuando lo atrapen, (si logran atraparlo)" dijo el hokague y pensó la última parte, vio como la secretaria salió de su oficina despidiéndose y se giró a los dos concejeros "Ven lo que les digo cuando se aburre desastres pueden ocurrir con sus bromas"

"Si pero hay que admitir que tiene talento para eso es increíble cómo puede pintar algo tan llamativo como el monumento hokague justo a media tarde y nadie se halla dado cuenta hasta que termino de hacerlo, en serio esta es una aldea ninja por dios." Dice Koharu con algo de humor al pensar en las cosas que Naruto…**ya que se sabe que de quien estaban hablando…** ha hecho pasar a la aldea y a sus ninjas por sus bromas de hecho gracias a él las fuerzas especiales se han hecho mejores en detectar las amenazas para la aldea.

Mientras ellos seguían hablando y recordando las cosas que Naruto les a echo pasar vamos a donde él se encuentra…

*Bosques alrededor de la academia ninja*

Vemos a un niño rubio que viste un mono naranja y una camisa blanca con un remolino en la espalda. Él está caminando atreves del bosque como si él fuese el dueño del mundo.

"Increíble definitivamente soy el mejor. Me pregunto cuánto tardaran en encontrarme esta vez la última vez fue en 13 horas 20minutos y 30segundos lo cual es un record basándonos en el anterior en el que se tardaron 23 horas 12minutos y 13 segundos" dice Naruto así mismo con cierto humor y una gran sonrisa en sus labios de pronto oye un ruido cerca de donde él esta y corre a esconderse en los arbustos creyendo que son los ANBU que lo habían encontrado, al asomarse para ver que paso ve a una niña con cabello azul oscuro de ojos lavanda muy hermosos además de eso lleva puesto un kimono muy elegante que le da esa sensación como de la realeza, pero ella no estaba sola estaba con tres niños mayores como de unos 8 años sin importancia que la estaban molestando y como se veían las cosas ella no podía defenderse de ellos por lo cual estaba llorando.

"Vamos ponte de rodillas y pídeme perdón por tumbar mi helado, ustedes los hyuga y su realeza no te deja disculparte como debe ser" dijo el primer niño sin importancia quien era el más alto de los tres y aparentemente era su líder.

Naruto se quedó viendo un momento y vio claramente que la niña se había disculpado con el chico sin importancia y sin embargo el matón solo quería humillarla así que decidió ayudarla. Así que agarro una piedra y la arrojo de tal manera que golpeo al líder de los chicos sin importancia y a los otros dos que estaban con él.

"¡ehi! Estúpidos. Dejen a la niña en paz. Porque no se meten con alguien de su tamaño" dijo naruto con un seño estropeando su bigotudo rostro. Llamando la atención de los matones y de la linda niña.

"eh! Pero miren quien tenemos aquí el monstruo de la aldea, sabes mi mama me dijo que no me metiera contigo pero para mí tu solo eres un mocoso estúpido" dice arrogantemente el líder del grupo de chicos sin importancia.

"jajá No debería de llamarme así no después del polvo pica pica que esta sobre tu cuerpo", dijo naruto con una gran sonrisa, mientras los matones se revisaban y efectivamente tenían polvo en toda partes, se quedaron un momento en shock por la sorpresa de cómo lo hizo antes de que todos vieran en dirección de la piedra que él les había lanzado hace un momento y la piedra también estaba llena de ese polvo blanco que todos ellos tenían sobre su piel y su ropa lo que demuestra que fue en el momento en el que la piedra los golpeo que el polvo les cayó a ellos "y lo mejor de todo es que no es un polvo pica pica normal esta mesclado con algunas plantas venenosas que si no te lo quitas en 5 minutos con jugo de tomate te saldrá un salpullido horrible hasta en el trasero yo lo llamo el polvo pica y huye porque una vez que le pica a la gente suelen salir corriendo para quitárselo antes de que le salga cosas peores en su cuerpo" dijo naruto con una gran sonrisa de orgullo por su obra.

"Es m m mentira n n no hay algo como eso" dijo el líder de los matones mientras distraídamente se rascaba la mejilla que ya estaba muy roja.

"Puedes decir eso pero te arriesgaras a que sea verdad y luego andar desfigurado por toda la aldea debido a la cantidad de ronchas eh hinchazón que tendrá tu rostro" dijo naruto con una sonrisa triunfal al ver los rostros pálidos de los matones. "Y esta es la parte en la q ustedes salen corriendo" y todos los matones se fueron corriendo gritando por su mami para que les quitara ese polvo que ya les estaba picando.

"Y no vuelvan a molestar a esta chica" Naruto se rio por un rato de ellos en la escapada y luego se giró para hacer frente a la niña linda que ahora lo miraba con esos hermosos ojos lavanda y con un bello sonrojo en sus mejillas.

"Hola mi nombre es Naruto Uzumaki en la persona más increíble nunca y cuando sea grande seré el sabio de lo increíble. Tu ¿cómo te llamas y estas bien?" dijo naruto con una gran sonrisa, pero pregunto lo último con un poco de preocupación y curiosidad, mientras ayudaba a la niña a ponerse de pie.

"H h hola m me llamo Hinata Hyuga y estoy bien g gracias p por ayudarme" dijo la tímida niña tartamudeando un poco y con ese sonrojo suyo que la hacía verse más linda a los ojos del joven naruto.

"Mucho gusto Hinata y ¿qué hacías aquí en el bosque con esos matones donde están tus padres?" Le pregunto naruto con verdadera curiosidad por saber dónde están los padres de esta niña tan linda ahora reconocida como Hinata.

"Y y yo n no sé, s salimos a c caminar y yo m me perdí y ahora no sé dónde están y ahora no los voy a volver a ver más" dijo la joven Hyuga con su voz quebrando se y llorando en la última parte.

"Eh Espera no llores por favor no llores, no debes llorar yo te ayudare a encontrar tus padres" dijo Naruto

"E en serio" dijo la Hyuga secando se las lágrimas y con una cara llena esperanza.

"Si Te lo prometo, y Naruto Uzumaki nunca rompe sus promesas, ahora no llores más que las personas increíbles no lloran" dice naruto, lo que causo que la niña lo mirara con admiración y un poco de confusión en la última parte.

"¿P por q qué dices e eso de lo increíble?" Pregunta la Hyuga con verdadera curiosidad.

"Ah no lo sabes eso dice en el libro de reglas de las personas increíbles, ¿acaso no lo has leído aun?" le dijo naruto con curiosidad y con extrañeza ya que para el todo el mundo debió haber leído ese libro.

"N no lo eh leído" Respondió la Hyuga.

"Ah ya veo es bueno que yo siempre lo tengo conmigo" dijo con entusiasmo mientras sacaba un libro de portada azul que decía en letras de tinta reglas de lo increíble y se lo dio y que ella al abrirlo vio que era un libro hecho con muchos recortes de revista y con marcas de tinta aquí y allí pero tenía algo de contenido de lectura justo al centro. Y al final del libro decía Autor Naruto Uzumaki futuro sabio de lo increíble. Y en eso ella se dio de cuenta que la razón por la que no sabía del libro era porque la persona que lo había escrito el chico extraño que estaba al frente de ella.

"E este l libro ¿lo escribiste tú?" pregunto la Hyuga.

"Sip y puedes tenerlo mientras lo hasta que lo termines de leer y luego me lo regresas cuídalo bien es mi única copia y lo termine esta mañana." Dijo Naruto con una gran sonrisa, confirmado las sospechas de la niña Hyuga acerca del libro. "Bueno vámonos a buscar a tus padres" dijo mientras empezaba a caminar y la niña Hinata iba tras él mientras al mismo tiempo iba leyendo el libro.

Así estuvieron un rato caminando por el bosque con la charla ociosa ocasional y un comentario acerca del libro por parte de Hinata. 30 Minutos después y estaban fuera del bosque y cerca del lugar donde se encontraba el recinto donde vivía el clan Hyuga.

"Ves te dije que te llevaría con tus padres y estamos en el recinto Hyuga donde vive tu clan ahora solo falta llegar y preguntar quiénes son tus padres y mi promesa estará cumplida, y no te preocupes por el libro me lo puedes regresar cuando lo termines." Dice naruto con una gran sonrisa. Ellos caminaron hasta la entrada del lugar y como estaba cerrado y los guardias no estaban en las puertas él se quedó pensando que hacer para que les abrieran hasta que se le ocurrió.

"¡OIGAN SE LES PERDIO UNA NIÑA DE OJOS BLACOS Y CABELLO AZULADO PORQUE ESTA AQUI!" Grito con toda la fuerza de sus pulmones esas palabras para que lo escucharan del otro lado.

De pronto la puerta se abrió y salieron 8 Hyuga de la rama secundarias y de la rama secundaria y 2 Hyugas de la rama principal que eran un hombre de cabello castaño y una mujer de cabello largo y azulado que se parecía a una versión mucho más adulta de Hinata que parecía que tenía unos 6 meses de embarazo, los dos Hyugas de la rama principal corrieron ah Hinata y la abrasaron con protección y amor mientras los hyuga de la rama lo rodearon eh impidieron que se moviera.

"jeje, hola como están hoy en este bello día tan agradable y no hay ni una sola nube en el cielo" Dijo naruto con un poco de temblor en su voz y rascándose la parte trasera de la cabeza con la mano señal de que estaba nervioso.

"Déjenlo" Dijo con voz firme el señor de cabello castaño. "El trajo a mi hija no tiene por qué ser tratado como si él fuera culpable de algo" dijo el hombre y todos los demás sujetos que rodeaban a naruto se apartaron.

"Muchas gracias Señor" Dice naruto pero al Hyuga mayor. Entonces se dirige a hablar con Hinata "Bueno chao Hinata ya te traje a tu casa y con tu familia como te prometí" dice Naruto mientras se daba la vuelta para irse.

"E espera y yo q quisiera volver a v verte" dijo Hinata que sorprendió a Naruto y a sus padres por razones diferentes, a Naruto porque pensó que al ser de un clan tan prestigioso si no la heredera del mismo. Y a los padres porque su hija nunca ha sido tan audaz porque ella es muy tímida.

"Que te parece mañana a las 2:00 de tarde en el parque claro si tus padres puedes llevarte" dice Naruto mientras Hinata se jira a sus padres para hacer la pregunta.

"Si por supuesto" dice la señora de pelo azulado.

"Gracias señora…" naruto así silencio demostrando que no sabe su nombre.

"Hizana mi nombre es Hizana Hyuga y él es mi esposo Hiashi Hyuga." Dice ella con una bella sonrisa.

"Mucho gusto" dice Naruto con una reverencia torpe. "Entonces nos vemos mañana a las 2:00 y recuerda leer el libro y si lo terminas debes regresármelo" dijo Naruto a Hinata.

"Ok nos v vemos m mañana" dice Hinata antes de que se despida de él y ella y sus padres entran al recinto Hyuga y Naruto se va con intención de ir a su casa, ahora está muy feliz porque al parecer tiene un nuevo amigo…

*Al día siguiente*

Para Naruto ayer fue el mejor día de su vida a pesar de que los ANBU lo agarraron por haberse distraído, en realidad se le olvido que lo estaban persiguiendo pero no importa, de todas forma lo llevaron a su jiji y él lo reprendió y lo obligo a limpiar los rostros del monumento Hokague pero cuando se dio cuenta ya estaban limpios, eso pasa cuando usas una pintura especial que se seca con el sol y quedad como si fuese polvo y el viento se lo lleva lo cual deja los rostros limpios.

Ahora mismo Naruto se dirige al parque a encontrarse con Hinata para verse y quizás puedan jugar un poco.

Naruto llega al parque tarareando una canción. Y vio a Hinata que estaba en el columpio con su madre, él se acercó a saludar.

"Hola Hinata ¿cómo estás?, y usted también Hizana-san" pregunta naruto al acercarse a ellas en el parque.

"Hola Naruto-kun, estoy bien y tú, como has estado desde ayer cuando nos dejamos de ver, porque mi día ha sido increíble" hablo Hinata muy rápido y sin tartamudear lo cual es raro aunque naruto sonrió un poco.

"Hola Naruto-chan estoy bien un placer verte de nuevo" dice la madre de Hinata con una dulce sonrisa.

"Yo estoy bien gracias por preguntar veo que estas bien hinata y en verdad te vez como alguien increíble" dice naruto rápido y sin pausa con una sonrisa increíblemente grande.

"Si me siento increíble después de todo una persona increíble siempre sonríe y siempre ve las cosas por el lado positivo" dice ella con una sonrisa igual de grande aunque se sonrojo un poco al ver la sonrisa que naruto le estaba dando.

"Así que terminaste mi libro" dice naruto con una sonrisa socarrona.

"Que si lo termino no durmió en casi toda la noche leyéndolo" Dice Hizana con algo de humor al ver a su hija sonrojarse furiosamente ante su declaración, que demuestra que a pesar de su nueva confianza recién descubierta sigue siendo la misma tímida hinata en el fondo, aunque hace su mejor esfuerzo para solucionarlo.

Hizana fue a sentarse mientras los niños jugaban, los niños estuvieron jugando por algún rato a pesar de que ella veía que no se les acercaba ningún otro niño, aunque ella sabía la razón por que los niños no se les acercaban aun le daba tristeza y le causaba un poco de molestia la forma en la que los otros padres actuaban asía un niño inocente…

Ella estuvo observando los niños jugar e interactuar y durante un tiempo hasta que se hizo tarde y tendrían que irse. Ella se acercó a los niños y les informo que tendrían que separarse y al ver las expresiones tristes que pusieron les dijo, que ella volvería todos los días con Hinata a la misma hora para que ellos se vieran y jugaran.

"¡YATA!" grito naruto de felicidad al enterarse de la noticia y agarro a hinata en un fuerte abraso donde ambos estaban gritando y saltando felices "oíste eso Hinata-chan podremos vernos todos los días estoy tan feliz, esto es increíble" dijo el muy feliz mientras hinata asentía y Hizana veía la escena muy feliz por ambos.

Luego de un rato se separaron y se despidieron prometiéndose volver a verse el día siguiente a la misma hora, luego de que ellas salieran del parque y dejaran a nuestro rubio héroe solo él se fue por el otro camino.

El rubio iba tan feliz por tener su primer amigo él se dirigía a el orfanato donde actualmente vivía a pesar de que no le agraden las personas que trabajan ahí porque siempre lo maltrataron y lo golpearon por cosas que él no hacia no tenía ningún otro lugar donde vivir así que se dirigía allá antes de que se hiciera más tarde y lo castigaran por salir y lo dejaran sin cenar otra vez, aunque eso no importaba mucho ya que siempre solía colarse en las noches para poder comer bien.

Al llegar al orfanato fue recibido con una sorpresa que no se esperaba, las trabajadoras del orfanato estaban quemando su ropa, él se apresuró a llegar para saber por qué estaban haciendo eso.

"que se supone que están haciendo con mis cosas." Pregunto naruto con un tono serio a las personas que estaban allí quemando su ropa.

"cállate pequeño demonio que estamos haciendo los que nos da la gana, porque ya eres muy grande para vivir aquí así que te estamos echando así que lárgate de aquí " le dijo una de las mujeres del orfanato mientras lo empujaba hacia afuera del orfanato.

"de acuerdo me voy, pero piensen, que esto quede en la conciencia de cada una de ustedes, cada día hasta final de su vida piensen recuerden incluso en sus sueños y pesadillas que hoy han dejado solo y tirado a la calle al peligro del mundo a un niño inocente de tan solo 5 años, y recuerden mi nombre nunca lo olviden porque yo seré grande en el futuro y voy hacer cosas increíbles y en ese entonces ustedes ¡recordaran este día en el que me echaron a la calle!" dijo la última parte gritando y cerrando la puerta del orfanato fuertemente quedándose del lado afuera, y dejando a la las personas de adentro un poco consternadas por sus palabras.

Cuando Naruto iba por la calle al cruzar la esquina empezó a llover.

"genial ahora estoy sin casa con hambre y la única ropa que tengo esta mojada, bueno esto es molesto, lo primero que haré es buscar un refugio para pasar la noche" naruto pensaba mientras que la lluvia se hacía más fuerte y el empezó a correr, corrió hasta que llego a un área boscosa dentro de la aldea y se paró debajo de algunos árboles para que no le callera más agua de pronto el cielo se ilumino por un rayo. Y gracias a eso naruto pudo ver una pequeña fisura en el suelo donde se veía una cadena él se acercó a la cadena y tiro porque quería saber que era, la cadena activo una trampilla que daba a unas escaleras subterráneas, su gran curiosidad por conocer cosas nuevas pudo más que él y el bajo las escaras, ignorando completamente, la grieta que tenía un brillo dorado que estaba en el árbol donde él estaba cubriéndose de la lluvia que ahora mismo se estaba cerrando.

Naruto estuvo bajando las escaleras por lo menos por 3 minutos y cuando llego abajo se encontró con un túnel que a pesar de todo estaba algo iluminado, así que el empezó a caminar para ver a donde llegaba, estuvo caminado por un buen rato tanto que llego a pensar que estaba perdido y que el túnel no tendría fin. Después de un rato al frente de él pudo verse una puerta de madera bastante vieja. Al acercarse intento abrir la puerta y se sorprendió al encontrarla abierta. Lo que vio adentro lo sorprendió aún más.

Era una especie de laboratorio aunque no tenía casi nada solo un escritorio de madera simple con algunos cajones, una silla, una estantería donde se supone q deben ir libros pero estaba vacío, lo único que le hacía pensar que era un laboratorio es una mesa de metal en el medio de la habitación con algunos tubos e implementos de laboratorios.

"Este lugar, es INCREIBLE" dijo el rubio con entusiasmo mientras estaba saltando de un lugar a otro explorando el pequeño laboratorio de pronto tropezó y se cayó con una placa de cerámica que estaba un poco elevada del piso, después que se recompuso de la caída fue a ver con que se tropezó.

"¿Qué es esto?" dijo el al ver que debajo de la placa había un compartimiento secreto q tenía una especie de libro. Todo esto ocurría sin el percatarse de la grieta en el techo que se estaba cerrando.

"Diario de Orochimaru" lee en la parte de adelante del libro.

Al abrirlo se sorprende de al descubrir lo que contenía, era un diario de experimentos que por lo visto se basaban en la creencia de que había más planetas aparte de este y que hay vida en cada uno de ellos, el empezó a interesarse en esto y siguió leyendo cada experimento incluso los que le daban ganas de vomitar, en este diario salía cada persona con la que orochimaru experimento a cada persona que examino para intentar descubrir la verdad de sus teorías, pero a pesar de las cosas horribles que les hiso a las personas, Naruto se interesó en la parte de que había más especies en el universo a parte de ellos y se comprometió a conocer a cada una de ellas e interactuar con todas, claro que este era solo un sueño infantil que él sabía que era prácticamente imposible de hacer, pero eso no quiere decir que no lo puede intentar.

Iba a comenzar conociendo cada parte de su mundo a cada diferente tipo de gente a cada aldea. Pero por lo pronto el seguiría explorando su aldea, conociendo y aprendiendo todo acerca de todo.

Cuando termino de leer el diario ya era muy de noche y tenía sueño así que el busco un lugar cómodo para dormir el cual fue la silla con ruedas que estaba junto al escritorio, fue a ella se sentó y cuando se sentía lo suficiente cómodo se quedó dormido.

CAPITULO FIN


End file.
